Revenge of Experimentational Proportions
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: Vanitas goes about, finding the people who helped in Sora's murder, and in turn, murdering them. With help from Sora, may it be just his imagination or not, Vanitas is determined to do whatever it takes to track down and kill Xemnas. That is, until some other people try to get involved and stop him. Sequel to Experimentation.
1. Chapter 1

"This is all your fault. You will pay for the pain you've caused."

"No! P-please, spare me! I never meant for anyone to die!" he cries.

"Spare you?!" I laugh, "Did you spare my brother? No! So why should I spare you?"

"You don't want to be a k-" he tries, but I cut him off.

"Save it. This is the end of you."

I raise the gun to the the blond scientist's head, and as he pleads for his life, I smirk and pull the trigger.

"No use reasoning when I'm too anrgy to bargain." I smile.

I turn and walk away, leaving Vexen's body where it lay on the floor.

_Take that, Xemnas. None of you will have be shown mercy, I'll kill you all. _

"Okay," I mutter, pulling out a list, crossing off Vexen's name, "That makes three down. Nine more, plus Xemnas of course. Now, since Xigbar, Lexaeus, and Vexen are dead, who's next?"

I read down the list and decide on Xaldin.

"Sora? Help me out here? You've told me the locations of these three, can you tell me where I can find Xaldin?" I ask quietly, so no one hears me, even though no one is even around.

_"Four towns over the right passage." _

His soft voice rings through my brain and I sigh, nodding, and making my way from this town, heading for the right passage road. I'm already asking too much of him. Having him tell me where to find the ones I blame for his death instead of just letting him go. I'm so selfish, but I never said I wasn't. And, I'm doing this for Sora, that should count for something. Right? I sure hope so. If I'm going to Hell anyway, I want it to be for a good reason at least. To avenge Sora, I'll take my fate.


	2. Chapter 2

It only took about fifteen minutes to get to the fourth town using my super speed. So when I got to the town I decided to look around, seeing if I can find Xaldin here easily, or if I will have to put effort into finding him. I don't dare ask Sora to tell me his exact location, I'm making him do enough by telling me which town each one is in. So finding their exact locations, well, that's my job. Along with taking them out of course. So, heaving a sigh, I move in, tracking Xaldin's source of power, which in short, just tells me where Xaldin is.

After a few minutes of tracking, I finally find him in a house. And it's deserted, go figure. So I push the door open and he's immedietly staring at me. I just sneer.

"Hiya." I laugh.

His eyes narrow, he stands from his seat.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"Oh I'm not? Didn't cross my mind. Oh well, I'm here now."

He just stares at me and I draw the gun, and automatically he has some kind of silver spear in his hands. Looks like an actual fight this time. I sure hope he'll be harder to take down than Xigbar was, being as he's the only one who put up a fight. This should be fun.

"Let's do this." I grin.

He just nods and thrusts the spear at me but I dodge it easily.

"You'll have to do better than that!" I laughed.

He groans at comes at me with his own speed, which gains a grin from me. _So this will be fun. _I dodge another assault and now I'm behind him, still grinning like a fool._ Game's over._


	3. Chapter 3

I bring the gun to his head and laugh, "Any last words, Xaldin?"

"Go to hell." he spits.

I laugh and pull the trigger, but something's wrong. The smile slides from my face as he turns and faces me with hateful intentions. I gasp, realizing the shot was a blank. And I just lost my only time for escape; because he now has me against the wall, with his hand clutched around my neck, squeezing tightly.

I squirm and fight the best I can, but he's still bigger than me. I grunt and swing my legs up, managing a solid two kicks to his chest, knocking him off me long enough for me to get around him and check my gun for any more blanks, and thankfully, there are none. I sigh and aim the gun at him.

"This time, I will end you." I growl.

He growls and dashes at me and I pull the trigger, shooting the bullet deep into his neck bone, right below his chin. His body falls to the floor before me and I let out a sigh of relief. _I have to be more careful in my assassinations. One more mistake like that and I will be dead. I can't die until I make them all pay. That's my law. Kill all those responsible for Sora's death, and then I can die happy. _

I leave the house quickly, as to not bring any attention to myself, everyone knows I don't need that. I get out of the town and head deep into the woods. _So, where's the next target? I get my list out and cross off Xaldin's name. Now, the next one down the line is..._

"Hey you! Stop!" screams a teenage boy's voice.

Upon instinct, I do the opposite. I run full speed towards the other side of the woods, only catching a slight glimpse of long silver hair.


	4. Chapter 4

I know the silver haired kid is running after me, but that doesn't worry me, I'm way faster than he is. There's no way he can catch me. I keep running, no longer caring if my secret is out and everyone knows I'm some freak who's killing "innocent" people in cold blood. This will make my trek a little harder, but I'm not giving up until Xemnas is_ begging_ for forgiveness. Heh, _that_ I won't give.

"Stop!"

I can hear his voice in the distance, he's still trying to get to me. _Silly kid, I'm faster and stronger, do you honestly think you can stop me for whatever reason? Because I know you can't. _

"Hey you!"

That's a new voice. So he got a little friend to help hunt me down? Fine, I'm stronger and faster than any _human. _The girl's voice continues to call out and I just laugh, speeding up, knowing they can't follow me much longer. But then I am forced to come to a stop.

"When I said get me to him, I didn't mean like that!" the silverette snapped at the girl beside him.

I gasped, "N-Namine...?"

**XXXxxxXXX**

**A/N: I know it's a little shorter than usual, but I wanted to get this up before school, so, the next one will be a little longer than normal. I promise. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Namine smiles at me.

"Hey."

"Hey..."

"So... What are you doing here, Vanitas?"

"Getting my job done."

"For Sora?"

"Always.

The silver haired one speaks up for the first time, "So this is who you were talking about, Namine?"

Instantly my eyes widen, then narrow, and a glare focuses on Namine's face.

"You _told_ him?" I growl.

"Him and only him." she says flatly, "I had to."

"Why?" I snarl.

"Because he's my partner."

"What?"

"I am a member of the F.B.I. and Riku is my partner. We were investigating a number of disappearances around the areas surrounding the institute but I was taken while undercover, and I couldn't contact Riku about my dilemma." she explains.

"So you were a cop and you didn't say anything?!" I screamed.

"I couldn't blow my cover!" she huffs, "Besides, Xemnas took and _smashed_ my only means of communication!"

I sighed and shook my head.

"So what are you doing out here?"

"Riku and I are on our own mission to find you before the other agents do. Everyone thinks you are a crazy psychopathic serial killer. I know the truth, i needed Riku's help, so I had to tell him. I also explained your motives."

"I thought you didn't want to be involved." I growl.

"I didn't until you came onto my rap sheet. Now I'm here to save you."

"What if I said I don't need you to save me? What if I said I was doing just fine on my own?" I asked flatly.

"Seeing as every cop in America is after you now for man slaughter, I say you need all the help you can get." she answers.

"I can take out any human who gets in my way." I match.

"But you're human, as am I." she says, her eyes sad.

"You may still be human, but I no longer am." I counter hostilely.

_"You're wrong."_

I wince.

_Sora._

"Let us help you, Vanitas. We can plead your case, open the eyes of the world, let them know what you're doing is just." she pleads.

"I don't need help." I sigh.

"Whether you choose it or not, Vanitas, we're still going to follow you." says Namine.

I roll my eyes, "Fine you can help. But I'm not slowing down for the human."

Riku scowls at me and Namine giggles, "Fair enough, I can keep him top my speed. We won't be a bother, I promise."

"Promises mean nothing. I want it sealed in _blood._"

With that, I'm already half way out of the forest, leaving them to try and catch up with me.


	6. Chapter 6

"So where are you going now?" asks Namine, matching my slowed pace.

"To find Larxene. She's the next one on my list. But I mean it," I growl, "Do _not_ interfere with the battle, Namine."

"I won't." she sighs, rolling her eyes.

I glance at the silverette called Riku. He hasn't said a word since we left the forest. I wonder if he doesn't trust me? Hmm.. I don't trust him either. I sigh, giving up on trying to ignore him.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask him, "You haven't said anything since we left."

"I'm fine. Just trying to think." he sighs.

Namine looks at him expectantly and he shakes his head. I tilt my head slightly in confusion and raise an eyebrow.

"Got something you two wanna share?" I ask.

"Nothing, it's nothing, Vanitas." sighs Namine, who continues to walk, but I speed ahead of her so that I'm in front and leading again.

I roll my eyes, knowing there's something she isn't telling me, but at the moment, I could care less. I have other things to occupy my mind with, I don't need her or Riku to move my true notions.

_"Vanitas, don't forget."_

_Forget? Forget what, Sora?_

_..._

_Sora? _

I sigh inwardly and continue walking. I make it to the destination and it's already dark. Doing the deed in the dark could be easier, since I can see in the dark clear as day, but who's to say Larxene can't? She is most likely like the others, so she'll probably be at an advantage, same as me. But, I still have to keep Namine and Riku away from the fight until it's over, no matter who wins. Even if I die, I don't want _innocent_ people to fall too. Not like Sora. No more like Sora...


	7. Chapter 7

"Listen and listen good." I say, stopping in front of the silverette and blond.

They stand there, listening so I continue.

"When I go in to fight her, I mean it, you are to stay out here, you come in, you will probably die. Stay out here. If I don't comes back, leave and go home, if I do, we go for the next target. Understand?" I ask.

"If you don't come back?" gasps Namine.

"You do realize I can die right?" I ask, "It just takes a whole lot of injury to do it. I probably won't, but if I do, you go home and say you never saw me. Someone else will find my body."

"Absolutely not!" cries Namine, "I won't let you die and just leave you there!"

"You will." I growl darkly.

"I will not!" she growls.

"You will even if I have to tie you to a tree!"

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're staying."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Enough." I growl, "Stay here."

"No." she says.

"Yes." I sigh, rolling my eyes, "I'm not changing my mind."

"Well neither am I." she says, crossing her arms.

I roll my eyes and growl, "Please just stay with the human."

"I have a name you know." Riku growls angrily.

Guess he doesn't like that I call him human. But I really don't care what he likes or dislikes.

"I know." I grinned, "But I don't care for your name."

"It's Riku. That's what you will call me by." he growls.

"Says who?" I asked boredly.

He glares and I shake my head.

"Namine, just stay here with him." I said to her.

"But, Vanitas!" she cries.

"Stay!" I growl.

She huffs and crosses her arms.

"Fine." she mutters.

I nod and walk off into the town, leaving them in the woods. I get to the place I can sense Larxene in and I barge right in. She turns to me and she looks angry, not surprised like the others. That can only mean one thing: Xemnas knows and has alerted them.


	8. Chapter 8

"About time you showed up." she snarls.

"Yeah?" I scoff, "Did I make you wait long?"

She growls and I smirk, "What's the matter, didn't think I'd throw your attitude right back?"

"Just shut up so I can kill you." she says.

I laugh curtly, "Kill me? Weren't you guys supposed to do that before the institution went boom?"

She snarls and picks up throwing knives I didn't know she had by her. I quit trying to mock her and pulled out my gun. When the enemy grabs a weapon, so do you. No questions. It's do or die here. She throws one of her knives at me and I dodge it rather easily, but I know she won't make this easy, she's been waiting.

I go to aim at her and another knife runs by me, slicing my right cheek thinly. I grunt softly and get out of the way of the other one coming for e and I shoot at her, only managing to catch her in the left shoulder. She huffs at me and throws another knife. I dodge that one and shoot again. She moves just in time for my bullet to miss her completely. Well that answers that question. She's definentally like me and Namine.

I quickly check my gun, making sure I'm free of blanks, and I am, and I aim for her once more. She runs at me this time, having thrown all her knives and they were now out of her reach. I aim quickly, not making the mistake of letting her anywhere near me and I pull the trigger. She keeps running for me, even though I know I hit her heart, so I shoot again, and again, and again. She falls this time, falls face first onto the floor. And just to make sure she won't be getting back up, I shoot her some more. Now my gun is empty.

"Look what you did." I breathed quietly, "Now I have to reload my gun, and do you know how hard that'll be with everyone after me?"


	9. Chapter 9

"I heard gun shots, are you all right?" asks Namine, rushing into the building, Riku trailing behind her.

"Those were my shots, stupid." I growled, "Of course I'm okay!"

"Don't yell at her." says Riku.

"Would you rather I yell at you?!" I tested angrily.

_"Vanitas..." _

_Sora, now, really? _I groan inwardly and shakes my head.

"Either of you know where I can get a case of bullets without being thrown to the cops?" I ask.

"You need bullets?' asks Riku, pulling out a gun identical to mine.

"Yes." I say boredly.

"Here, you can have my extra set." he says, emptying the gun's bullets into a black case and resetting his gun, handing the case to me.

I take the case and he puts the gun back in his pocket.

"So where to next?" he asks.

"Let me check the list." I sigh, pulling the paper from my pocket and unfolding it.

Namine and Riku watch me carefully as I scroll down the list of names.

"So?" asks Namine.

"The next is Luxord." I sigh, putting the paper back and walking through the town at a quick speed.

_Any directions now, Sora?_

_..._

_Sora?_

_..._

_Not talking to me now, huh? Fine.. I'll find him on my own then.. _

"So which way are we going?" asks Namine.

I think for a second and say, "West east. Fourth town over."

"Sora tell you that?" asks Namine.

_No._ I nod and she nods back and we head in the direction I spoke of. It seems like we've been going in circles for hours to me. I don't know if the others have noticed it yet, but I feel like we're lost.

_Any help here, Sora? Am I taking us the right way? Sora?_

He still doesn't answer my plea so I sigh inwardly and keep the the direction I have been going, but I couldn't be farther from my target.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been hours and we're lost. Even Riku noticed we're lost. So I kept to myself and let them make camp in the woods while I went off by myself, not trusting them enough to let them know where I'd be sleeping. I'm not that stupid as to let my alleged allies kill me in my sleep. I wasn't quite that dense. Good think, 'cause I'd have been dead long ago if I was.

I find a hollow tree and climb the base until I get to a high branch and settle myself into it.

_It's dark. Really dark. And we're lost in the forest. Any help Sora? Anything at all would help me._

_..._

_So nothing huh? _

I sigh, I was at least expecting a single word of guidance. Guess I don't know my brother as well as I'd hoped I had. Guess you can never judge one's loyalty until it's been abandoned. And mine has been the moment Sora showed up in that place. Because I've never deserved anyone's help. I never even tried to give it. Until it was too late. _I'm sorry Sora._

_"I'm sorry too."_

_Sora?!_

_..._

_Sora? _

I thought we had made up. I guess I was wrong again. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Vanitas?!" calls Namine soft whispering voice.

I pretend not to hear her and just stare up into the sky. I have nothing better to do anyway.

"Vanitas? Vanitas I know you can hear me." she huffs, stamping her foot.

She doesn't know I'm right above her, so this is actually pretty comical. _Hmm, this can't be right._ I frowned, _Am I actually starting to feel something for Namine? Impossible! _

"Vanitas?" she asks, in worry now.

There's that pang in my heart again. Yep. I have uncertain certain feelings for Namine.


	11. Chapter 11

I spent the next couple of days ignoring my traveling companions, and they ignore me too. It's been long clear I have no idea where I'm going. It wouldn't be that bad, if Riku didn't keep commenting on it.

"So still nothing?" he asks.

I growl and he shrugs, putting his hands in his pockets and looking away from me. Namine looks upset over something but I try my best to ignore her. There's that pang again. I sigh and stare up at the bright sky. _It's been three days and still no word from Sora. Why has he been so silent? Did I do something to silence him? I can't see how. Sora, if you can hear me at all, please, please say something to let me know you're still here with me._

_..._

_Nothing. I didn't expect anything anyway.. _I drop my gaze to the ground and keep walking at a fast pace, smirking as I notice Riku has to jog to keep up with my walking speed. Namine is keeping up easily, as I figured, and I continued to ignore them. There is no town anywhere near here, we're lost in the desert which is not what I had wanted. Now, I'm not so sure of what I want anymore.

"Look," growls Riku, "you know as well as I do that we're lost, so stop trying to act like you know where we're going. Sora won't talk to you and you'll get us all killed."

In an instant, at the sound of Sora's name leaving that kid's lips, I have him on the ground with my hand around his throat, and my gun at his forehead.

"Say that again. I dare you." I growl.

"Vanitas, stop!" cries Namine.

For once I ignore the pang in my heart and tighten my grip on the silverette.

"Go on, say it." I urge, begging for him to give me a reason to kill him.

"Sora doesn't want to talk to you." he says evenly, staring into my gold colored eyes.

I growl and pull the trigger.


	12. Chapter 12

I let a laugh escape my lips as I stared down at Riku's terrified face. The funny thing was, I was so intending to kill him, and I didn't even tell him the first shot was a blank. I can't stop laughing. Namine looks angry with me, but I really don't care. Riku looks shocked, and now angry as he attempts to push me off him. I get off, still laughing and put the gun back in my pocket.

"That was a dirty trick!" screams Namine.

"He never asked if it was a blank." I shrugged.

"You could have killed him!" she continues.

"And if I had wanted to, he would have been dead by now." I said, rolling my eyes.

"That still wasn't funny!" she fumes.

I shrug and then turn back to Riku as he us getting up. In an instant I have him by the collar of his shirt.

"You try that with me again and next time it won't be a blank. Next time I'll make sure you die. And it won't be quick and easy like this could have been. I'll make you suffer. Just try me." I growled.

"Is that really the thing to be saying to a cop?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

I smirk, "Gonna lock me up, officer?"

He rolls his eyes and I release him and continue walking as I had been. They follow me in complete silence. I know Namine is still angry, I can feel her eyes bearing into my back and I continue to ignore the pang in my heart. I didn't want anyone following me around in the first place. But no one ever listens to me.

_Right, Sora?_

_..._

_Exactly. No one listens. Just as I thought._


	13. Chapter 13

So we finally get to a town, but I have no idea where we actually are, no use in trying to hide that fact. I wish I could just lose my tag along I hate Riku and I hate the pang in my heart when I try to ignore Namine. This isn't fair, it's my heart, I should get to choose who it aches for. I frown, _Hmm, maybe that's shallow..? _

We get to the heart of the town and I look around, trying to find any evidence that any of the people I'm after is here or even has been here. But still, I find nothing. I heave a sigh and continue walking, with Namine and Riku following of course. Of course.

"Do you even know where we are?" huffs Riku.

I just glare at him and he glares back.

"Guys!" calls Namine from up ahead.

_When did I let her get ahead of me?_

"What?" I asked tiredly.

"Whatcha got, Nami?" asks Riku.

_Why does Riku giving her a nickname make me so angry? Ugh! Stop it, Vanitas, stop it! _

"Guys I've been here!" she gasps.

"Really?" I ask, now beside her, "How so?"

"It's where I grew up." she breathes.

"Where you grew up?" I asked, looking around for some kind of recognition, but of course I find nothing, after all, I never lived here.

_Huh.. Where did I live before I was taken away? I can't...remember... _

"It is?" asks Riku curiously.

"Yes." she smiles, "This is my home town. I haven't been here in years!"

"We should keep going. Their obviously not here." I said, getting a bad vibe from the entire area, but not realizing why, but I didn't like it, it feels...dangerous.

"Namine we need to g-" I am cut off by her scream and I turn to her just in time to see something burst from the ground and grab her.

"What is that?!" gasps Riku, preparing to shoot it.

"Don't shoot you idiot, you'll kill her!" I screamed, running for the thing myself as it plunges back into the earth with Namine.

Only one thing comes to my mind on what that thing is. Heartless. Another courtesy of the crazy scientists.


	14. Chapter 14

Riku gasped at me in dismay and I ignored him, running right for the hole that hideous creature disappeared through. I got to it and instantly, without hesitation, I jumped in. Using my enhanced speed, I zoomed through the whole, searing with my new abilities for any way to find Namine. With every second she's not with me, that pang in my heart tightens.

I groan and push my speed to go faster and soon I find myself in the lair of the beast. The huge snake-like monster with a black heart on it's chest with yellow eyes just sits there, coiled up like a spring, watching me for any sudden moves., I make none. I just search for Namine. Once I find her, trapped in the midst of the snake with darkness flowing around her, then, I make my move.

Instantly, to throw off the snake, I run right for her. The snake draws back and goes to strike me but I jump out of its way and continue to run for Namine. Looking at her there I can see she's unconscious now, probably some darkness spell from the snake. I finally get to her, but now the snake is back to it's previous position, and watching me as I stand perfectly still again.

_It can't see me unless I move.. _

I raised my arm very slowly towards the snake. The snake took this action in confusion. In an instant I jut forward and strike at the snake with my fingers, hitting every weak point on the monster's body. The thing goes down and I pull Namine from its grasp and run back for the exit, the same way I'd came. Once I get back to the hole in the ground I jumped up through it and landed by Riku.

"You saved her!" he gasps.

I keep Namine in my arms and growl at him, "I told you we had to go."


	15. Chapter 15

We walked in silence away from the town, then Riku speaks up.

"What was that thing?" He asks.

"A Heartless. One of the things those scientists created." I said.

"What is the story behind that? Why are you hunting them down? I know the basics from Namine, but that doesn't give me much, she held out a lot."

"That's none of your business."

"Is it about your brother?"

"Leave him out of this discussion." I hissed.

"Right, uh, sorry.."

_Not good enough._

I led on in silence. It soon became night fall and again we're out in the middle of nowhere.

"Vanitas, we need a place to sleep for the night. I don't know about you, but I can't go more than two days without sleep."

I sighed, "Fine. We'll take that run down cabin over there for the night. Then we're moving again. Got it?"

He nods and we make our way to the dusty looking cabin that looks like it's been abandoned for years. We go inside and it looks just the same; empty and old. There are two couches that I can see. I place Namine on one, Riku lays on the other, and I stand by the door, staring up at the sky. It doesn't take long for Riku to be asleep.

_Sora? Sora, are you still here with me? _

_..._

_I thought so, but if you are, please help me out, I need the locations of the people on my list, I can't find them without you, I need you to help me._

_..._

_Sora? _

_..._

_You really do hate me don't you?_

_..._

_I thought so. I'm all alone here after all._

_..._

_I guess this is my fault, if I had actually tried to help you before it had become too late, I might have been able to save you._

It sounded as if someone was about to talk, but then let out a breath, deciding not to.

_"Vanitas..." _

"Sora." I breathe.


	16. Chapter 16

Hearing Sora's voice did give me some hope, but it's been days since then, and he hasn't spoken since. Something must be blocking him, but I don't know what. I wish he'd just talk to me, but I know he won't, either that, or he can't. Sora still needs me though, so I'm not giving up. I will avenge him. No matter what the cost may be, I'll pay it. I'd do anything for him. He's my brother. I'd do anything he ever asked of me. _Anything. _

I hadn't slept all night and soon Riku wakes.

"Did you even sleep?" he mutters.

"No." I say.

He gets up and lifts Namine into his arms. For some reason this makes me angry. But why? He's just carrying her so we can leave and so he won't have to wake her. So why does it make me angry to see him holding her in his arms like that?

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say, already out the door.

He follows me and I pull out my list, out of habit. I scroll down the list of crossed out names: Xigbar, Lexaeus, Larxene, Xigbar, Xaldin... Now it's time to find my next target. I scroll through the names again and land on Demyx. _Hmm, I haven't met this one before. How can I find him if I've never seen him? Sora? Any help on this one? Anything at all? I really need you, Sora._

_"Two towns over. Third street down the fifth avenue."_

_It's good to have you back, Sora. _I smiled, knowing Sora hadn't deserted me, that makes me feel better, but still, why the silent treatment? _Sora? Why the silent treatment?_

_"He tries to keep our connection broken. I can break through and reconnect sometimes though."_

_Who's trying to keep us separated? _I furrowed my brows and frowned.

_"Xemnas."_


	17. Chapter 17

I literally could feel my heart stop at that word. _Xemnas. So Xemnas is somehow messing with my connection to Sora? But how is that possible? _I coughed lightly as my heart started up again, though my breathing is very shallow right now. I feel sick. Ugh, just his name makes me want to vomit, but the though of him messing with Sora once he's passed? I can't handle that. I leaned down and started to wretch out any and everything I have eaten since leaving _that place. _

"Vanitas?" asks Namine softly, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah.." I sigh, wiping my mouth on my sleeve and straightening myself up, "Yeah, just a little sick I think.."

"You work too hard.." she says, "You haven't slept in god knows how long."

That was true, I haven't slept in weeks at the most.

"I'm fine." I said, "Just a little...out of it I guess."

"You should rest. I don't like you pushing yourself so hard." she says.

"Namine's right," says Riku, "Even you need to rest every once in awhile."

"Awhile hasn't come yet." I said.

"That's not funny." glares Namine, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now don't give me that look." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"I'll give you any look I want to." she says.

_Women are so complicated... _

"Fine. We'll rest only for today. I found out Xemnas is somehow keeping Sora from talking to me." I announce.

"That's terrible!" says Namine, "We have to stop him so Sora can rest in peace!"

"I know," I sigh, "that's why I'm skipping the list and going right for him. I'll kill those other losers another time."

"Right, and we're right behind you." says Riku, smiling lightly.

"All the way!" says Namine.

_"All the way."_

_Hang on, Sora, I'm still coming to save you. But, answer me this if you can, how can he mess with you if you're dead?_

_"That's the thing, Vanitas..."_

_Yes?_

_"I'm...not. Not anymore..."_

__Suddenly I can't breathe again.


	18. Chapter 18

"What?" I gasp, shaking my head, trying to make sense of the voice there.

"Something wrong, Vanitas?" asks Namine.

"No." I sigh, smiling lightly at her.

"So what's going on then? Did Sora tell you something?" she asks.

"He did." I sigh.

_Should I tell her? Can I trust her?_ There's that pang again.

I sigh, _This is so difficult. _

She looks at me expectantly. I look to Riku, he's watching me with interest too.

"I heard Sora.." I hesitated.

"And?" asks Namine, curious as always.

Riku looks more interested now than he had a second ago.

"Yeah.." I muttered, not sure if telling them will do me any good.

"You can tell me, Vanitas. You know you can." Namine spoke softly, and placed her hand on top of mine gently.

That pang again, but this time, it doesn't hurt, it makes my body feel, numb? I don't quite understand it myself.

"Sora's alive." I finally choke out.

Namine gasps and squeezes my hand. Riku looks shocked, but something else is there, lingering in his eyes, but I can't point out what it is. For now, I'll ignore it, but the next time...

"He says Xemnas is messing with his connection to me, and he's alive, but how is that even possible? No one knows where I buried him!" I said.

"Calm down, Vanitas. It will all be okay, just take a minute to calm down." she instructs.

I sigh and try what she says, but it isn't really helping. I'm way to on edge right now to actually "calm down" as she wants me to.

"Any better?" she asks.

"Not really." I sigh.

She frowns, "I know this is hard for you, Vanitas, but you've got to calm your nerves, if you don't your whole body could suffer. It isn't good to be on edge like this all the time."

"Now look who's a doctor." I smirked.

She frowns, "Again, Vanitas, not funny."

_Ugh, that pang again.. I have to do this and I have to do it now. I have to know if I feel the way for her I think I do. _

I leaned forward slightly and she eyes my movement and looks up at me. I smile lightly and she stares up in wonder. I cup her face gently in my hand and then I press my lips to hers, as gently as I can manage. And that pang in my chest makes my body go numb again.


	19. Chapter 19

I let her go and stare at her. She stares back at me, her cheeks are flushed and she looks confused about something. I can only hope I didn't freak her out too much. If I did, I'll leave, but if... No. There's only the thing where i freaked her out. I'll just have to leave then. Not that I mind working alone. Ugh. That pang is back. What the hell? Why is this happening to me? What did I do to end up like this? I don't like this. Not at all, not _at all. _

"Namine?" I dared to breathe.

She looks at me.

"Yes?" she asks, her voice calm, but behind it, there's something else there. Maybe confusion.

"Are you all right?" I asked, actually in worry for once.

"I'm fine." she smiles.

I sighed, "Tell me straight, did I freak you out just then?"

"No." she shakes her head, "Sure I wasn't expecting it, but that doesn't mean it freaked me out."

"Well why not?" I frowned.

_"Are you trying to lose the girl, Vanitas?"_

_Not now, Sora.. _

She laughs, "Because I like you, silly!"

"You...do?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well duh." she giggles, rolling her eyes.

I frown again, "Oh."

She laughs and pats my face, "Don't be like that! You make it seem like a bad thing that I like you!"

It just might be...

"I just..didn't expect it." I shrugged, accompanied with a sigh.

"Oh." she giggles softly, "Well how about now?"

"How about now for what?" I asked in confusion.

"Do you expect me to like you now?" she laughs, still giggling softly.

"I...guess?" I asked.

She laughs again and lifts herself onto her toes and kisses my cheek softly.

"And now?" she smiles.


	20. Chapter 20

I couldn't speak, my mind was buzzing and my eyes were wide with shock. I really didn't know what to say. Sure I like Namine more than I should, but I never expected her to like me back. Man, what have I gotten myself into? Ugh, this is harder than I have ever imagined. I just wasn't prepared for this. She stares at me, expecting an answer, I can barely get my eyes to move to watch her, how can she expect me to be able to answer her? Oh well, here goes...

"I believe now." I breathed.

"Good." she smiles.

I smile back and she giggles while blushing softly. I shake my head and turn away from her.

"Vanitas?" she asks, her voice sounding worried.

"Sora." I breathed.

"Oh." she whispers, "Is...is he okay?"

She might not have met him, but she knows how much he means to me, and in turn, that makes me feel better about not having to save him alone. But I still feel guilty for dragging other people into my mess. Don't I have any boundaries I won't cross? Guess not. I wasn't expecting this. This feeling I'm always getting around Namine. I wasn't expecting to ever feel affection again. But now I don't even know what too do with myself, let alone with anybody else.

I sighed, "It's time to go."

"Of course." says Namine, turning to look for Riku.

Riku. There's something not right about that guy, I swear he isn't who I believe he is, or even who Namine believes he is. I think he's dangerous. I'll just have to keep an eye on him for now. I can't pinpoint why I feel I can't trust him when he's come all this way with me. I don't know why I feel this way, but I'm not going to ignore it, the last time I ignored a feeling like this, Sora died.


	21. Chapter 21

A few days go by and no word from Sora. I keep to myself during this time and I don't talk much unless something is asked directly to me. Which isn't often. Though Riku and Namine talk a lot. That pang shows again and I do my best to ignore it. My main priority has changed. Now, everything I do, I do it for Sora. Always for Sora. That means Xemnas has to die, soon. now if I could have my way, he'd be dead by now. But that's not how things work is it? No of course not. That'd be unfair right? Like I care..

We finally, after about two weeks in the desert, we finally come along civilization again. Namine and Riku are thrilled, but I'm suspicious. Being as I am, humans make me uneasy, make me think that at any moment I'll be strapped to a table and they'll cut me open and stick needles in me. Again. I shudder.

"Vanitas?" asks Namine, her hand resting gently on my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I said flatly, moving in front of them so that I'm telling them where to go, not the other way around.

"It's being around humans isn't it?' she asks.

"It's because it makes you feel vulnerable. Is that it?" she asks when I didn't answer.

Again I didn't answer and she sighs, knowing the answer as well as I did. _Yes, this makes me feel very uneasy. And I hate it. _

"So what is our objective here, Vanitas?" asks Riku.

I look at him, he looks the same as when I met him, maybe a little more annoyed than before, but I don't really care about that, I'm trying to find the source of my uneasiness about being near him, and I know it isn't just because he's human that I'm feeling this way. So then what?

"Hey.." he says again, lifting his hand to get my attention.

I slap his hand away and glare at him, "I'm not deaf! I heard you!"

"Then answer me! What's the plan here?" he says, equally annoyed with me as I am with him.

I go to open my mouth to explain my newly formed plan, but someone behind me, someone I didn't sense come up behind me while I was watching Riku, something cold and thin, maybe wire, wraps along my throat and it pulls. I gasp in shock, which loses most of my oxygen and I thrash and kick to get away, even with my speed and strength, I can't shake my attacker._ Sora! Help! _


	22. Chapter 22

The wire was cutting off my oxygen fast. Everything was a blur. I couldn't see, couldn't hear, I don't know where Riku and Namine went, but I can't figure out why they won't help me, at least Namine would help me, I was certain of that, unless... Namine is my attacker, but that can't be right, she's shorter than me, and the one with the wire is definentally taller than I am. It can't be Riku because he was just in front of me. I still can't hear Sora, not even after I called for help. Soon my loss of oxygen makes everything sluggish, and I can't make sense of anything at all, I can't even feel the wire around my neck anymore. _What is happening to me? _

...

When everything comes rushing back and I can feel again, the throbbing in my throat is the first thing to come.

"Ngh.." I groan, trying to push myself from a laying position to a sitting one, but my hands are bound by wire and chain, and that makes it difficult to move them at all. So I stay layed down and try to get a look around, but just like in that facility, the room is pitch black, and I don't know where the light switch is.

I open my mouth, to try and call for help, but my tongue is assaulted by a fabric material gagged around my head. I wince at the pain in my wrists as I try to sit myself up again. I feel someone push my back to the ground, gently, softly, like I was being guided. My first instinct was to get away from the touch, but my body wouldn't move, or couldn't, so I was stuck with being pushed back to the floor.

"It will all be over soon." she said.

My eyes widen.

_Namine?!_


	23. Chapter 23

"Shh." her voice coaxed.

I fought to get up, but still, I am unable to move. I wanted to scream, to kick, and harm her for deceiving me. I wanted to kill who formed this plan. I want to kill Xemnas, because I'm certain he's probably behind all of this. More importantly: I. WANT. OUT. I try to kick but my ankles are bound together by chain and wire, the same as my hands.

A muffled noise escapes me as I strain against the things holding me captive.

"Shh, shh, now, Vanitas." she whispers.

I try to kick with both my feet but I can't make them move properly because of the position I am in. I try to move into another position, but that seems impossible as well. _What the hell is going on here?! _

I slowly reach my arms up, the best I can, until my hands are at my mouth and I tare at the gag in my mouth, trying to get it off. After a few minutes of silent struggle I get the gag out of my mouth and I pull it down around my neck, that way I can work on the restraints on my wrists. I only hope she hasn't noticed my plans of escape.

_Come on... Just a little more... _

I continue to bit and tare at the chain and wire holding my hands together, I even try pulling my arms apart to help. Needless to say, this is becoming a tiresome act that is taking longer than I had hoped it will. Suddenly a door opens and light floods into the room. I look up instantly, to my horror, it is Namine sitting in front of me, to make things even worse, Xemnas is the one in the doorway.

"Oh fuck." I groan.


	24. Chapter 24

"Well hello, Vanitas." he says.

I just glare at him, unable to express all the rage just seeing his face, hell, just hearing his voice, brings to me. He smirks ever so slightly and walks up to me, now standing next to Namine. He crouches down and I glare even more. I do try to get my hands free, but he just laughs at me.

"There's no way you can get those off, Vanitas. Even with your..._enhancements_ they are _made_ to keep those_ like you_ bound." he says.

I growl, "Yeah? Well I'm sick of you! Just leave me the fuck alone for once!"

"I can't do that. I can't have the world learning of my scientific experiments." he says.

"_Scientific experiments?!_" I screamed, "Are you _joking?!_ You _tortured_ me for years _and then_ you did _this_ to me! What the hell was _scientific?!_ It was all _torture!_ You're _not_ a scientist, you're a_ monster!_ You _killed innocent children_ in that_ horrid_ place!"

"Children can be so naive. They don't understand the good they can do by just shutting up and doing as they are told." he says.

"You're a freak! A monster! You're the one who doesn't deserve to live! You care about no one but yourself!" I scream at him.

He says nothing.

"You killed my brother." I growled, "And now you just can't have enough blood on your hands. I got away, so you had to hunt me down to shut up the hellish things you've done!"

"Hold your tongue!" he growls.

"NO!" I scream, "I'm not done yet! It's your turn to shut up now!"

"You insolent brat!" he growls.

I growl at him and he grabs the collar of my shirt and lifts me off the floor. Namine gasps and looks afraid. What an actress she is. I hate her as well as him. _Ugh! That stupid pang is back! Get over it! _Xemnas lifts me up to his face level and I glare at him hatefully.

"You will learn your place child, one way or the other." he growls.

I glare evenly, my voice menacing, "Set me free of these bonds and we'll see just who will be learning who's place. After all, I did kill almost all of your main lackies. In case you forgot, I'm lethal."

"What?" he growls.

"Exactly what i said, idiot. I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." I smirk.


	25. Chapter 25

"You?" he laughed bitterly, "Kill me?"

I growl and he smirks, "Sorry to say, kid, but I'm immortal."

"Release me and we'll see just how 'immortal' you are." I laugh bitterly, "I'm willing to bet I can kill you."

He glares at me and I laugh again.

"You're in no position to be making death threats, Vanitas." he says.

I smirk again, "Oh? I'm pretty sure I'm already dead anyway, I mean, I have no soul anymore in a sense. So, it's like I'm a ghost. I'm haunting you for your wrong doings. So let's get this over with shall we?"

He growls and throws me to the floor. Namine is beside me in a second and I glare at her.

"Vanitas..." she whispers.

"Get away from me, _witch._" I growl.

She looks hurt and she backs up a step. I wish she'd have moved out of the room entirely, but you can't always get what you want. Ain't that the truth. I struggle against the restraints and Xemnas just laughs at me.

"I told you, there is no escaping those."

"Oh yeah?" I growl, "Watch this then!"

I pull my wrists apart in one sharp motion and the wire and chain snaps and I do the same with my ankles, and again they break. I stand then in one fast fluent motion. I glare at him as I throw the gag from around my head and Xemnas sucks in a breath and I laugh, "Let's see how _truly immortal_ you really are!"

"You're dead!" he growls, running at me. I jump back from him but he has me in a second, and in another I jump over him and somehow I've attached myself to the ceiling.

"Oh?" I mutter with a smirk, "This just got _fun._"


	26. Chapter 26

He runs at me and I jump away from him, landing back on the floor and I ump away again as he almost grabs my arm. I go to kick him but he grabs my leg and twists my whole body around and slings me into the air. I get back around and I land on my feet with a growl.

"I won't fail this time." I say.

"Oh you won't?" he asks, "Let's test that then shall we?"

He runs at me and I punch him as he comes near but it does no damage to him and I gasp as he grabs my arm and he throws me into the wall behind me and I grunt as my back hits the solid concrete.

"Um... Ow." I huff.

Xemnas snickers and I growl, getting back to my feet.

"Had enough yet, child?" he smirks.

"Not at all, old man. You'll have to do better than that." I smirk in return.

His grin leaves his face and he lunges for me. I quickly get out of his way and then I turn and go in to hit him from the side but he kicks out and kicks me in the stomach, sending me back into another wall, another groan escapes my lips as I swallow the pain.

I stand once more and look around for a weapon. Finding nothing but the restraints I had on, I reached for the chains, hoping to use them against Xemnas in some way. Xemnas laughs.

"Fool, those won't work on me!" he says.

I groan, with a roll of my eyes, "Then _what_ will?"

"Like I'd ever tell you." he smirks.

"Vanitas, use this!" cries Namine, throwing an amulet my way.

I snatch the amulet, crested in gold with a green gem for the center, from the ground and looked at it in confusion.

"That's the only thing that can kill him!" she cries.

"You witch!" growls Xemnas, "You're as dead as he is!"

"Fair enough." I barely heard her whisper as her head dropped.


	27. Chapter 27

I frown, _Why give me the thing that can kill him and not tell me how to use it? _I groan as Xemnas comes at me and I jump away again. _Damn it I need a weapon! _

"Use the amulet!" calls Namine.

"How?!" I growl, dodging Xemnas's attacks.

"Just hold the jewel in his direction!" she calls.

"You be quiet!" growls Xemnas.

I hold the amulet at him and it glows green. Xemnas goes to snatch it from me and I jump back, the amulet stops glowing once it isn't facing him anymore.

"Keep it facing him!" calls Namine.

"That's kind of hard!" I snapped at her, jumping away from Xemnas again.

"I know you can do it!" she calls.

"Easier said than done." I growl.

I try to jump out of Xemnas's attack range again but he grabs my leg and throws me to the ground as I try to jump.

"Ack!" I gasp as my back hits the floor.

"It's time I got rid of you"! he growls.

"Vanitas!" screams Namine.

I try to kick him but he twists the leg in his hand and I gasp in pain. He laughs at me and places his foot on my stomach, using it to keep me from getting up. I try to use the amulet as Namine had instructed and he snatches it from me and throws it against the wall. It shatters upon contact with the hard stone. I close my eyes tightly.

"No!" gasps Namine.

_So this is it then... I have no way of killing Xemnas now. And now I'm going to die. Just great. I guess I couldn't avenge Sora after all. What was that quote my dad used to say? There is no life in revenge? Or was it revenge only helps death? I can't remember. It's been too long. So, I guess I'm going to die now. I'm sorry, Sora. I hope you can forgive me. _

Suddenly I can't feel the pressure on my stomach any more and I open my eyes. I gasp when I see Xemnas being pulled off of me. And it isn't Namine who saved me. Namine's still sitting on the floor where she has been then entire time. No, the one now fighting Xemnas, is Sora. _What what?!_

"SORA!" I gasp.


	28. Chapter 28

"Go!" he yells, jumping away from Xemnas.

"I won't let you fight alone." I vowed, standing up.

Namine runs up to me and I turn to her in confusion.

"Your gun." she whispers, putting the gun in my hands.

I nod at her and turn back to the fight happening right in front of me. I aim the gun for Xemnas's head. _They're moving too fast.. If I'm not careful, I could end up killing Sora. I need to get in close, or at least get Sora away for a few seconds. __That's it!_ I ran at them and pulled Sora back, throwing him onto the other side of the room and I aim the gun right in Xemnas's face. His eyes widen slightly.

"This time you die." I promise, pressing down on the trigger.

"Not even close, fool." he growls, reaching for my gun.

I press down on the trigger completely and at the same time something stabs me, but also, it feels like someone had been trying to pull me away, but it's all too late.

"VANITAS!" someone screams.

* * *

_The room is spinning..._

_I feel so cold..._

_So cold..._

_What happened...?_

_Where's Sora...?_

_Wha...?_

_I see...a bright light..._

_"Vanitas." _

_Sora...? That's Sora's voice..._

_I see him now. He's standing in the bright light. Sora..._

_Sora..._

_"Vanitas, take my hand." he says._

_I can see his hand now, he's reaching for me._

_"Where...are we going?" I ask him._

_He smiles brightly, rivaling the light, "Come with me and you'll see."_

_I smile, really smile, for the first time since I was a child. _

_I took his hand and we walked into the light together._

* * *

**The End. **


End file.
